villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Bash
(Hey guys, out of celebration if the Halloween season, Hero and I offer you this story...hope you enjoy!) Martha took out her camera. Despite Todd's complaints over the years, she takes a picture of Todd in his costume, and made it her goal to make a flipbook of Todd over the Halloweens. Todd was in his room getting into his costume. A knock could be heard at the door, which Hank, Todd's father, answered. There stood Johanna, in her costume, a witch. Her costume consisted of a black shirt with a web designed mesh for the shoulders, a pointed hat, a short skirt, long stockings, and pointed shoes. "Hello Mr. Simmions, is Todd ready?" she asked. Hank answered, "He's getting into his costume...and aren't you worried about unwanted attention?" Johanna winked, "More like wanted attention." Hank stood there dumbfounded by the statement before ultimately stating, "I don't know whether to find your crush cute or disturbing." Johanna then shrugged, offering, "Todd would probably say both." Just then the door upstairs slammed open. Hank and Johanna sprinted upstair to see what happened. There stood Todd, head to foot in blue-grey armor, his upperface hidden behind a mask/helmet. In his hand was a pellet gun. In a robotic voice Todd said, "My prime directives are to, 1) Serve the Public Trust, 2) Protect the Innocent and 3) Uphold the Law." Johanna smirked, "Nice costume Murphy." Todd turned his head in a robotic manner and replied, "Thank you." Todd, despite being hot as hell in his armor was glad the mask covered most of his face, since he was blushing beet red. Martha gently shoved Todd to the wall, "Hold still sweetie." Todd groaned and said in his real voice, taking the helmet off, revealing his hair to be wet and said, "Mom, do we have to? Johanna and I promised our friends we'd meet them at the park." "Oh it'll just take a second Todd," Martha practically begged. Todd sighed, "Fine," and put his mask back on. Martha then took the picture. Todd picked up his phone as he left, "We'll call when we get there! Love you Mom and Dad!" Todd called out as he opened the door, and gesturing Johanna to go first. "Be safe son!" called out Hank. "I will Dad!" "And watch out for Johanna, don't anything bad happening to her now do we?" Hank winked, as Todd blushed again and yelled, "Dad!" After a half hour Johanna and Todd were sitting on a bench. Johanna checked her watch and asked, "It's not like Philip to be late." "I know, where could he and Rune be?" Then a giant bear with a rainbow on its belly walked up, sighed miserably and state, "Hi guys." Todd then, reasonably, paniced, pounced on the giant talking bear and proceded to beat the loving crap out of it. The bear the called out, "OW! Rune! Help!" Rune, dressed in baggy white clothing that was stained with red here and there, ran over to the bear. "No! Stop, Todd! It's Philip!" Todd stoped and asked, "Philip? Is that you?" Philip reformed into his natural state and snapped, "Yes!" Todd helped him up and said, "Sorry, you scared me. Being a giant talking bear and all." Philip then sighed, "I actually blame Rune, I thought she wouldn't want me to be something violent." "I never said that!" Rune argued. Philip looked at his girlfriend, "Really? Oh well then...I'm going to be the T-1000 then." Philip then turned into the police officer from Terminator 2. Todd then said, "Awesome. Now everyone got their invitations?" Rune held up her invitation. "Yup. Though I still think it's pretty weird getting an invitation to someplace I've never even heard of..." Johanna raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're dating an escaped WMD and this is what you consider weird?" Rune grimaced slightly. "Alright, touche..." Todd was about to say something when they heard someone yell out, "DAMMIT!" The group turned around to see Elliot kicking his car. Todd then asked, "Elliot?" Elliot was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket over the hoodie. "Hello Todd, you're Robocop I see." "Yeah...who are you?" "Alex Mercer from Prototype." "Do you want my help Elliot?" asked Victoria, stepping out of the car, catching all the boys' eyes. She was in a dress with large cleaveage, and her hair done up in a beehive style. "Wow," Todd muttered under his breath. Rune yelled in surprise and slight fear upon seeing Elliot. Elliot groaned, "Oh for god's sake Rune, if I'm in a costume, on Halloween, with my domestic partner," "Just say girlfriend," Victoria intterupted. "Girlfriend, do you really think I'm going "hunting"?" Elliot continued. Rune relaxed a bit. "I....guess not. It's just odd for you to be hanging out with us...." Elliot started, "You date..." only for Johanna to interrupt, "Been through that." "Oh." Johanna then tapped Todd's shoulder, "Todd, stop oogling at Elvira or I'll kick you in the teeth...since everything else is in armor." Rune put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Todd then replied robotically, "I don't know what you are talking about." Johanna rolled her eyes. Elliot then groaned, "Hey Todd, I over heard you and the others are going to the mansion on the other side of town right?" "Yeah?" "Think Victoria and I can join you guys. Even I know you'll teleport there." Todd shrugged and said, "Sure. You guys ready?" Elliot and Victoria nodded, Johanna said, "Yes!" But Philip answered, "If Rune's ready..." Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories